Your Tiny Little Foot
by Banshees
Summary: Jaejoong ingin menggapai mimpinya menjadi balerino tingkat internasional. Yunho ingin agar hiphop culture disenangi oleh semua orang. Yunho menganggap Jaejoong laki-laki lemah dan sombong. Jaejoong menganggap Yunho laki-laki arogan dan urakan. Apakah keduanya akan terus bertikai atau...A Yunjae fanfiction. Drama/Romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Your Tiny Little Foot**

 **Rated : M (for language)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : The fools who dream**

 **.**

 **.**

 _And here's to the fools who dream  
Crazy as they may seem  
Here's to the hearts that break  
Here's to the mess we make_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Balet adalah tarian indah, penuh kelembutan yang mampu membuat terenyuh semua orang. Balet adalah tarian yang memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Sekalipun kau benci akan sesuatu yang klasikpun, kau akan tetap terpukau ketika melihat ballerina atau ballerino menggerakkan tubuh lentur mereka seirama dengan musik klasik. Peminat tarian balet pun bukanlah orang-orang biasa. Penikmat musik balet adalah kalangan atas yang sangat menjunjung tinggi keindahan budaya dan tradisionalitas yang terdahulu. Keindahan, estetika, dan nilai sejarah yang terdapat dalam tarian baletlah yang membuatku memilih balet sebagai mimpiku. Aku, Kim Jaejoong. Bermimpi untuk bisa mendapatkan peran utama di pentas swan lake tahun ini. Dengan begitu aku akan bisa melebarkan sayapku ke tingkat internasional.

.

.

Hiphop adalah bagian dari hidupku. Hiphop culture adalah salah satu budaya yang paling diminati diseluruh dunia. Walaupun banyak orang yang menganggap hiphop itu barbar, kampungan, selera orang rendahan, screw them! Setiap orang akan diterima dalam dunia hiphop, kalangan atas, kalangan menengah, kalangan bahwa semua orang bisa menikmati hiphop tanpa terkecuali dan syarat apapun. Hiphop adalah musik dan tarian yang bisa dinikmati setiap orang. Bagiku hiphop adalah penyelamat hidupku. Ketika aku berada dititik terberat dalam hidupku hingga rasanya ingin bunuh diri saja, rap 2Pac* membangkitkan semangat hidupku. Lambat laun aku mulai menelusuri hal mengenai hiphop, hingga aku tau untuk melepas kepenatan hidupku adalah dengan cara menari diiringi dengan hentakan musik hiphop. Beban besar dibahuku seakan terangkat. Aku, Jung Yunho akan terus menari dan melalui hiphop aku akan membuat orang-orang sepertiku meraih senyum dan semangatnya kembali.

.

.

* * *

The Royals Ballet Academy adalah salah satu dance academy tertua dan tersohor yang ada di Korea. The Royals Ballet Academy sudah berdiri semenjak 50 tahun. Jika putra atau putrimu bisa menari di academy ini, maka putra/putrimu itu sudah pasti adalah seorang dance jenius. The Royals Ballet Academy rutin mengirimkan murid didikan mereka untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ballet mereka ke Italia. Masa depanmu dalam dunia ballet sudah pasti akan cerah kedepannya jika kau diterima di The Royals Ballet Academy. Jika The Royals Ballet Academy memimpin persaingan ballet di Korea, maka di dunia hiphop ada Don Juan Dance Academy. Dance Academy ini memang baru berdiri selama 7 tahun, tetapi sudah banyak menorehkan kemenangan perlombaan tingkat internasional.

The Royals Ballet Academy dan Don Juan Dance Academy dijuluki dengan dua rival abadi dalam dunia dance korea. Mereka berlomba-lomba dalam merebut peringkat 1 Dance Academy terbaik di Korea Selatan. Uniknya, gedung kedua rival ini justru berdiri bersebelaha, bahkan memiliki satu kantin yang sama. Membuat murid The Royals dan Don Juan menjadi sering tatap muka, jika kau beruntung maka kau akan dapat melihat pertumpahan darah dengan live. Murid-murid di The Royals menganggap murid Don Juan urakan, tidak punya tata krama, dan tidak berseni. Sedangkan murid-murid Don Juan menganggap The Royals hanyalah sekumpulan anak mami, lemah, dan sok kaya.

"First position...putar...plie...Eun Hee kakimu kurang rapat...Yak, Jaejoong plie sempurna...putar...ronde jam!" Instruktur ballet pria bertubuh tegap kelihatan tengah melatih murid-muridnya di The Royals Ballet Academy. Kelas ini merupakan kelas khusus murid-murid terlatih sehingga instruktur tidak perlu terlalu berusaha keras dalam pengajarannya.

"Ok, Take five." Terdengar helaan nafas lelah dari murid The Royals. Mereka sudah berlatih selama 3 jam tanpa henti. Pertunjukan Swan Lake sudah didepan mata, mustahil bagi mereka untuk bisa bersantai-santai. Malahan kalau bisa mereka harus berlatih dalam 24 jam.

"Listen up, peran akan diumumkan minggu depan. Aku berharap kalian terus berlatih keras. Kita jumpa besok pada jam yang sama."

"Ye, Danseur*" Instruktur balet itupun meninggalkan ruangan dance tersebut. Setelah memastikan Danseurnya meninggalkan ruangan, gadis berkulit putih dengan rambut kuncir kuda sebahu bernama Jang Eun Hee berbalik menepuk punggung temannya.

"Yah Kim Jaejoong." Kim Jaejoong adalah 1 dari 3 lelaki yang berhasil masuk di kelas khusus ini. Kulitnya putih bersih, bibirnya merah seperti cherry, dan tubuh ramping seperti itu lebih cocok memerankan Ratu Angsa daripada menjadi Pangeran Siegfried.

"Mwo?" Eun Hee cemberut mendapatkan respon ketus Jaejoong. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat serius kalau sudah bersangkutan dengan ballet.

"Isshh ketus sekali. Aku mau mengajakmu makan siang." Mendengar kata makan siang Jaejoong berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

"Di kantin?" Eun Hee menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Tidak tidak. Aku sudah bawa bekal dan juga aku tidak mau bertemu dengan orang-orang urakan itu." Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong Eun Hee seketika memasang puppy eyesnya.

"Urghhh Jae ayolaaah, aku sangat lapar. Kau tega kalau aku pingsan?" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan kemudian mengangguk malas.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak orang yang heran mengapa The Royals dan Don Juan berdiri di gedung yang berbeda namun memiliki satu kantin yang berdiri ditengah dua gedung Dance Academy yang sangat berbeda itu. Jawabannya adalah The Royals dan Don Juan dibangun oleh Keluarga Han, keluarga yang sangat terpandang di Korea dalam hal menari.

Kantin yang menyatukan dua gedung itu terlihat sangat ramai di jam makan siang seperti sekarang. Kantin yang sering menjadi saksi pertumpahan darah antara murid The Royals dan Don Juan. Kantin ini pula yang menjadi saksi puluhan pasangan kekasih yang berbeda latar. Well, banyak juga murid Don Juan yang memacari murid The Royals. Kecantikan balerina The Royals sangat terkenal di Korea membuat lelaki manapun akan bangga bisa memacari mereka.

Eun Hee yang membawa nampan beririkan salad dan banana milk memilih pojok kantin sebagai tempat duduknya.

"Nih, banana milknya." Eun Hee memberikan sekotak susu pisang kepada Jaejoong yang sudah duduk menjaga lapak mereka. Eun Hee pun mulai menyantap saladnya sedangkan Jaejoong mulai menyantap bekal sandwichnya.

"Yah kau harus berjanji untuk menemaniku latihan sampai sore sebagai balasan aku menemanimu makan siang disini." Jaejoong menunjuk-nunjuk sahabatnya dengan pisau buah untuk bekalnya, membuat Eun Hee bergidik ngeri.

"Arraso arraso! Singkirkan pisau itu dari mukaku." Jaejoong tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi Eun Hee. Mengganggu sahabatnya ini merupakan stress relief yang paling baik.

"Tidak usah berlatih terlalu keras kau juga pasti akan mendapatkan peran Pangeran Siegfried. Kau adalah murid terbaik di kelas."

"Itukan pendapatmu, mungkin saja pendapat Danseur lain."

"Demi tuhan Jae, kau berlatih 8 jam dalam sehari. 3 jam dalam kelas dan 5 jam kau habiskan berlatih sendiri. Kau yang paling rajin diantara kami semua. Kalau Danseur memilih Ahn Wook yang menjadi Pangeran Siegfried, maka aku yang akan mencolok mata Danseur, agar Ia sadar." Jaejoong tertawa sekerasnya mendengar ujaran sahabatnya ini. Mencolok mata Danseur? Yang ada Eun Hee yang dicolok matanya. Danseur di The Royals terkenal sangat kejam dan tegas. Membuat balerina dan balerino manapun enggan bermain-main.

"Eun Hee-yah. Harusnya kau yang berlatih lebih giat. Tadi saja kau ditegur sebanyak 4 kali oleh Danseur. Kau mau si Jesi tukang pamer itu yang jadi Ratu Angsa?" Eun Hee merinding setelah dirinya berandai si Jesi itu mendapat peran Ratu Angsa.

"Kalau si pamer itu yang dapat peran, aku rasa mulutnya akan semakin tinggi. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu." Jaejoong mengangguk setuju.

"Maka dari itu Jae, aku sekarang janji tak akan kabur lagi kalau kau mengajakku latihan sehabis kelas."

"Wooooo, uri Eun Hee kerasukan setan apa tiba-tiba menjadi ambisius seperti ini?" Eun Hee memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan sendok salad yang dipegangnya. Jaejoong tertawa sambil membalas mengacungkan pisau buahnya.

"Waaaaahhh...mesra sekali?" Mendengar suara berat yang sangat dikenal Jaejoong ini membuat Jaejoong berhenti bersenda gurau dengan Eun Hee dan spontan memutar bola matanya malas. Jung Yunho adalah pemilik suara ini. Jung Yunho adalah team captain kelas advance di Don Juan (kelas khusus kalau di The Royals). Youtube channel Jung Yunho memiliki 1 juta subscribers sehingga membuatnya sedikit terkenal di korea. Jung Yunho juga kerap menjuarai berbagai hiphop dance competition, bahkan sering diundang menjadi juri. Perawakannya yang tinggi, dengan otot tangan yang menawan, kulit kecoklatan, brewok tipisnya, membuat wanita manapun yang melihatnya akan tergila-gila. Jung Yunho menghampiri meja Jaejoong dan Eun Hee, dibelakangnya terlihat sekitar 10 orang anak Don Juan yang mungkin adalah teman-teman Yunho.

"Hei Jae, apa kabar? Lama tak melihatmu ke kantin." Eun Hee dan Jaejoong hanya memandang malas Yunho, tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan lelaki itu.

"Jae! Kau tidak memakai rok tutu*? Waah wajah perempuan sepertimu harusnya memakai rok tutu dong, biar semakin imut." Perkataan Jung Yunho disambut dengan tawa menggelegar teman-temannya dibelakang. Membuat Jaejoong mengeratkan genggaman di pisau buahnya.

"Kau tau Jae? Harusnya kau mengajukan dirimu sebagai Ratu Angsa saja di pementasan swan lake. Kau sama sekali tidak cocok menjadi Pangeran. Tidak ada manly-manlynya." Teman-teman Yunho dibelakang sibuk mentertawainya setiap kali Yunho mengejeknya.

"Kau ini harusnya mencari pacar dong, anak The Royals kan cantik-cantik. Masa kau tidak punya pacar? Apa kau jangan-jangan gay?" Jaejoong benar-benar kesal saat ini dan bisa saja Ia menampar si Jung Yunho ini. Tapi Eun Hee menggelengkan kepalanya pelan melarang Jaejoong untuk membuat masalah.

"Tapi tidak heran juga sih kalau kau gay. Kalau kau normal kau pasti pilih masuk Don Juan." Yunho menganggut-anggut.

"Apa kau mau kukenalkan dengan anak dari Don Juan? Yah Dong Hee mana kau! Tuh lihat Jae, dia lumayan tampan loh." Teman-teman Yunho dibelakang semakin terbahak-bahak sedangkan lelaki yang bernama Dong Hee mengacungkan jari tengahnya kepada Yunho.

"Heh Jaegay, jawab pertany-"

BRAK!

Jaejoong menggebrakkan meja kantin itu dengan keras. Membuat Yunho, teman-temannya, dan seluruh orang yang dikantin itu menatapnya. Kemudian matanya yang penuh dengan emosi memandang Yunho tajam. Jaejoong berdiri menatap Yunho.

"Kau tidak berhak mengataiku gay, brengsek! Akan kubuktikan pada mulut busukmu itu bahwa aku bisa menjadi Pangeran Siegfried. Aku akan memastikan bola matamu melihatku menari dipentas." Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan kantin dengan tergesa-gesa diikuti Eun Hee yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Yunho dan teman-temannya tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah melihat 2 sahabat itu meninggalkan kantin.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong membanting pintu ruang dance dengan keras. Dirinya saat ini sangat mendidih jika mengingat perkataan si brengsek itu. Eun Hee yang mengekor dibelakangnyapun sama kesalnya melihat tingkah laku anak-anak Don Juan.

"Maafkan aku Jae, kalau saja aku tidak mengajakmu makan dikantin kita pasti tidak akan bertemu dengan Yunho." Jaejoong hanya mendengus kesal sambil menenggak air mineral.

"Bukan salahmu, Eun Hee-yah. Aku mungkin sedang apes saja bisa bertemu dengannya."

"Tapi yang aku heran kenapa dia selalu mengejekmu? Semenjak kapan kau kenal dia?"

"Entahlah, mungkin dia tidak suka saja dengan lelaki gay sepertiku." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Eun Hee terdiam dan lalu mengerutkan dahinya.

"JAEJOONG-AH ! KAU GAY?" Ekspresi Eun Hee saat ini sangat terkejut hingga Ia membelalakkan kedua mata dan mulutnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos.

"...loh? Memangnya aku belum pernah bilang ya?" Jaejoong masih memandang Eun Hee dengan polosnya.

"TIDAK PERNAH BODOH!" Eun Hee masih terkejut. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya walau tidak gatal.

"Sejak kapan Jae?" Jaejoong memutar bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan Eun Hee.

"Kau bertanya sejak kapan? Seriously? Aku bahkan tidak ingat. Yang jelas kalau aku tidak gay aku tidak akan memilih sekolah balet Hee-yah. Aku pasti sudah ngedance dengan MANLYnya di Don Juan." Eun Hee sadar perkataan Jaejoong merupakan sarkasme. Membuat Eun Hee yang tadi shock berat menjadi tertawa kecil karena candaan Jaejoong.

"Tapi wait, kenapa kau sangat terkejut Eun Hee-yah? Apa jangan-jangan...sebenarnya kau suka padaku?" Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuat Eun Hee membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Kemudian memukul kepala Jaejoong dengan gulungan kertas. Membuat Jaejoong mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku? Suka padamu? Lebih baik aku mati saja dirawa-rawa." Jaejoong kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Eun Hee gemas.

"Sudah bercandanya, yuk latihan." Sahut Jaejoong kemudia menghidupkan sound system yang ada diruangan dance. Ruangan dance saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua, membuat keduanya bebas latihan sampai sore. Untuk mencapai mimpi dan tujuan tidaklah mudah. Kadang kau harus sakit luar dan dalam, baru bisa menikmati indahnya dunia.

Alunan musik klasik No. 2 Waltz: Tempo di valse pun mengalun di ruangan dance tersebut. Mengiringi gerakan lembut dua insan yang tengah berusaha meraih mimpi.

.

.

.

 **End Of Chapter 1**

* * *

Sedikit dulu ya hehe ibaratnya kalau masakan diicip-icip dulu aja (?)

Q: Sugar baby belum selesai kok udah ada yang baru aja?

A: Sengaja dong muahaha, biar pada penasaran dulu sama endingnya SB.

Q: SB kapan di update?

A: Aku udh dikutuk ni sama emak T-T katanya ga prnh pulang ke rumah. Jadi dalam 3 minggu ini aku mau bersemedi dulu di kampung. Setelah aku balik readers akan mendapat kan berbagai updatean cerita dari saya hehe /sok ada yg nungguin.

Selamat menikmati cerita baru dari aku, semoga berkenan hehehe. Boleh Kritik dan saran asal diucapkan dengan bahasa yang baik dan sopan.

Kalau ada typo, maafkan akuu~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Your Tiny Little Foot**

 **Rated : M (for language)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

*Danseur: Sebutan untuk pebalet laki-laki. Biasanya yang sudah handal.

*Arabesque: pose balet dimana balerina berdiri dengan satu kaki, dan satu kakinya diangkat lurus dengan kedua tangan disejajarkan sepanjang badan (lebih jelasnya bisa disearch di google)

.

.

 **Chapter 2 : City Of Stars**

 _City of stars_

 _Are you shining just for me?_

 _City of stars_

 _You never shined so brightly_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Ruangan 10 meter x 7 meter itu dilapisi dengan kaca disetiap dindingnya, khas seperti ruangan dance pada umumnya. Ruang dance tersebut terbilang cukup simple, hanya terdapat sound system disudut ruangan dan satu bangku panjang yang kini ditumpuki dengan tas para murid Don Juan Academy kelas advance tersebut. Di ruangan itu terdapat sekitar 20 orang lelaki muda yang tengah menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan berlatih. Membuat ruangan yang cukup luas itu bau khas keringat laki-laki. Keringat yang bercucuran tidak menghalangi mereka untuk terus berlatih. World of dance competition sudah didepan mata, mustahil bagi mereka untuk bermalas-malasan. Hentakan kaki dan decitan bunyi sepatu terus memenuhi sudut ruangan seirama dengan beat lagu Starboy dari The Weeknd.

"Satu...dua...hentak...tiga...buang...satu...dua...POWER!" Seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap dengan kulit kecoklatan tampak memimpin gerakan dance. Tubuh tegapnya tampak sangat lihai dan lentur sesuai dengan irama lagu. Membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan berdecak kagum. Ekspresi lelaki tegap bernama Jung Yunho itu menjadi ketat saat menangkap salah satu juniornya melakukan kesalahan.

"STOP!" Suaranya yang lantang spontan membuat junior kelas advance terdiam, kemudian menunduk takut.

"Hanbin-ah, come here." Lelaki yang bernama Hanbin pun terkejut dan kemudian menghampiri Yunho dengan takut, kelihatan dari mukanya yang mulai memucat. Saat junior yang bernama Hanbin itu sudah berdiri tepat didepan Yunho, Yunho berbisik ditelinga junior itu dengan suara dinginnya.

"Kau tau world of dance sudah didepan mata?" Junior itu menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

"Kau tau kau terlalu banyak melakukan kesalahan hingga membuatku muak?" Junior itu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi.

"Kau tau aku bisa melakukan apapun kan kalau aku tidak senang?" Junior itu hanya terdiam. Hell yes, hampir semua orang di Don Juan tau apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang Jung Yunho ketika kesal. Yunho menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga juniornya. Kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa didengar semua orang di ruangan tersebut.

"You better get your head on straight, dumbass."

Yunho menatap junior satu persatu dengan muka datarnya. Lalu ia mengambil kertas yang disimpannya di kantung celananya.

"Ada sedikit perubahan pada part lagu missy elliot - work it untuk ending. Di bagian ini yang melakukan one handed hand hops adalah Jiyong. Yang jadi center saat lagu starboy adalah Minjae, bukan Yang Un. Perubahan yang kubuat ini berdasarkan pengamatanku. Dan hasil pengamatanku tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Okay, class dismissed."

Bunyi tepuk tangan terdengar ketika Yunho sudah membubarkan juniornya. Ternyata sahabatnya Dong Hee sedari tadi melihatnya mengasah juniornya. Yunho tersenyum kecut sambil berjalan menghampiri sahabatnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini hah?" Yunho menoyor pelan dahi sahabatnya itu.

"Melihat coach Yunho melatih adik-adik junior dong, ngapain lagi memangnya?" Yunho memutar bola matanya malas.

"Pantesan coach Andy menyuruhmu melatih junior-junior itu, kau pelototi saja mereka sudah mau pipis dicelana." Yunho menoyor lagi dengan geram kepala Dong Hee.

"Kau galak sekali kalau sudah mau kompetisi begini. Tapi kalau sedang free time urghh tingkahmu ngalah-ngalahin malaikat." Yunho terkekeh mendengar keluhan Dong Hee.

"Aku ingin mereka menganggap hiphop itu ada waktu serius ada juga waktu santai."

"Ya, ya, ya...whatever. Sudah ayo temani aku mengevaluasi tim cewek."

.

.

.

"Yang rambutnya pirang ini kurang power, lebih bagus kau letakkan dia di baris ke dua belakang saja"

"Oke-oke."

"Pada bagian ini yang rambutnya dikuncir ini improvisasi. Suruh dia jangan sering-sering improve."

"Noted."

"Nah, si rambut lepek ini bagus kenapa kau letakkan dia di belakang? Buat dia dibaris kedua depan"

"Oke."

"Dong Hee-ah"

"Mwo?"

"Aku lapar sekali. Sudah ya. Aku mau cari makan. Bye."

"YAH JUNG YUNHO!"

Sebelum Dong Hee menangkapnya Yunho sudah kabur duluan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang dance. Perut Yunho sudah berbunyi tanda lapar sedari tadi. Yunho memang tidak sempat makan malam di waktu yang sudah menunjukan pukul 22.00 ini. Kantin di gedung dance pasti sudah tutup sedari tadi, sehingga Yunho memutuskan untuk makan ramyeon di minimarket dekat kost-nya saja. Kost Yunho pun tidak jauh dari Don Juan Academy, mungkin hanya sekitar 8 menit berjalan kaki. Setelah berjalan sekitar 5 menit Yunho sampai di minimarket tersebut. Ia langsung mengambil 2 bungkus ramyeon, 1 botol soju, 2 bungkus snack, dan kemudian berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar barang belanjaan. Namun dahinya menyerengit heran ketika menangkap sosok yang lumayan dikenalnya. Dengan seragam pegawai minimarketnya raut wajah lelaki dengan kulit putih itu tampak kelihatan lelah.

"Semua belanjaannya 5000 won." sahut lelaki berkulit putih itu tanpa memandang Yunho.

"Aku tak menyangka kau bekerja disini." Mendengar suara Yunho, Jaejoong terlonjak kaget dan menatap Yunho dengan mata bulatnya yang lucu. Setelah sadar akan raut wajahnya Jaejoong berdeham kecil dan kembali memasang raut datar.

"Semuanya 5000 won, tuan." Yunho terkekeh kecil sambil mengambil uang 5000 won dari dompetnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong.

"Kau bukannya anak orang kaya? Untuk apa kau kerja part time?" Jaejoong memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dan memasukkan belanjaannya ke kantung plastik.

"Terima kasih sudah berbelanja." Sahut Jaejoong sambil memberikan kantung plasti belanja Yunho. Yunho berdecih kesal menatap Jaejoong.

"Dasar tuli." Yunho kemudian meninggalkan minimarket itu.

Asap rokok yang dihisap Yunho membumbung tinggi didepan minimarket. Yunho memutuskan untuk memakan ramennya didepan meja yang disediakan didepan minimarket itu. Entah kenapa dirinya enggan untuk kembali ke kostnya. Mungkin melihat orang yang berlalu-lalang didepan minimarket ini membuatnya tidak merasa kesepian. Ini sudah batang rokok yang kedua dan Yunho masih ingin terus duduk didepan minimarket ini. Decitan pintu minimarket itu membuatnya menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang keluar.

"Hei." Setelah Yunho memastikan yang keluar adalah Jaejoong, entah kenapa bibirnya spontan memanggil lelaki itu. Jaejoong menoleh kearah Yunho.

"Jam kerjamu sudah selesai?" Pertanyaan Yunho hanya dibalas anggukkan kecil oleh Jaejoong.

"Kau minum kan? Sini minum bersamaku. Tidak enak minum sendirian." Mendengar tawaran Yunho membuat Jaejoong sedikit heran. Dirinya kemudian tampak berpikir sekitar 10 detik. Dan entah setan apa yang merasukinya Jaejoong pun mengiyakan permintaan Yunho.

"Sebentar, aku beli 1 botol lagi." Jaejoong masuk lagi ke dalam minimarket membeli sebotol soju. Setelah itu, Jaejoong keluar lagi dan duduk disamping Yunho sambil membuka botol sojunya.

Keduanya tampak enggan untuk memutus keheningan. Yunho dan Jaejoong tampak asik menenggak soju mereka sambil memandangi setiap orang yang lewat didepan minimarket. Lelah akan keheningan tersebut Yunho pun memulai pembicaraan.

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, bukannya kau anak orang kaya? Kenapa kau kerja part time?." Pertanyaan Yunho membuat Jaejoong menoleh kearahnya, masih dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"Kalau aku menceritakannya padamu, aku yakin besok pasti sudah beredar kabar yang tidak-tidak di Don Juan dan The Royals." Yunho menjambak rambutnya kesal.

"Oke! Oke! Sebagai mengganti jasamu yang sudah menemaniku minum, aku tak akan mengejekmu lagi."

"Heh, memangnya omonganmu bisa dipegang?"

"Omongan lelaki sejati selalu bisa dipegang." Yunho menepuk dadanya bangga, membuat Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek.

"Orang tuaku tidak suka aku memilih balet sebagai karir. Jadi...mereka tidak mau membiayai kelasku di The Royals. Kau tau sendiri mahalnya kelas di The Royals." Jaejoong bergidik ngeri ketika Ia harus mengingat berapa nominal yang harus Ia bayar untuk kelasnya setiap bulan.

"Kenapa mereka tidak suka kalau kau jadi balerino?" Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan Yunho.

"Pola pikir mereka sama dengan pola pikirmu. Balet bukan sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh laki-laki. Balet itu tidak manly." Mendengar jawaban Jaejoong entah kenapa Yunho jadi merasa bersalah. Lelaki disampingnya ini banting tulang membayar kelasnya di The Royals walaupun banyak orang yang mencacinya. Semua demi mimpinya.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau memilih hiphop? Karena manly?" Yunho tau pertanyaan Jaejoong sebenarnya adalah sarkasme. Tapi Ia tidak mau beradu mulut setelah mendengar kisah Jaejoong.

"Hiphop membuatku bangkit disaat masa susah." Jawaban Yunho membuat Jaejoong spontan menatap Yunho.

"Orang sepertimu bisa susah juga ternyata." Yunho sontak terkekeh kecil mendengar perkataan Jaejoong.

"Kau tak akan mampu membayangkannya."

"Memangnya masa susah yang seperti apa?"

"Hah, kalau aku bercerita kurasa besok akan beredar gosip yang tidak-tidak di Don Juan dan The Royals." Jaejoong spontan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Yah, kau tau temanku itu cuma Eun Hee. Terus aku mau menyebar gosip pada siapa hah?" Yunho tertawa mendengar jawaban Jaejoong.

"Aku mengalami depresi hebat saat ayahku bangkrut, sehingga harus menjual rumah satu-satunya. Diikuti ayah dan ibuku yang memutuskan untuk bercerai." Jaejoong merupakan tipe orang yang tidak mudah menyembunyikan emosinya, sehingga saat mendengar cerita Yunho kedua matanya membelalak kaget, tidak menyangka orang seperti Yunho melalui masa yang sangat sulit.

"Dulu aku harus meminum 7 pil setiap harinya untuk mengurangi rasa depresi. Tapi semenjak aku mengenal hiphop pelan-pelan aku lupa akan masalahku dan akhirnya bisa lepas dari mengkonsumsi obat-obatan." Yunho terkekeh kecil melihat ekspresi Jaejoong saat ini. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat imut.

"Jadi kau sekarang tinggal bersama ayah atau ibumu?"

"Kami menjalani hidup kami masing-masing. Jadi aku membiayai hidupku seorang diri. Untung kelas Don Juan tidak semahal di The Royals, kalau tidak aku sudah jadi gembel sekarang." Jaejoong dan Yunho tertawa bersama-sama. Bagi Jaejoong sisi Yunho yang sekarang sangat mengejutkan. Ia tidak menyangka dirinya bisa saling bertukar keluh kesah dengan hangat seperti sekarang. Jaejoong juga tidak menyangka Yunho yang selalu tertawa dan dikelilingi banyak orang yang mengaguminya pernah mengalami masa yang sulit. Jaejoong tersenyum sambil memandang langit yang dihiasi bintang-bintang.

"Jalan untuk meraih mimpi memang tidaklah mudah. Tapi Aku yakin akan terdapat berbagai hal yang indah kalau kita berhasil melalui rintangan yang ada." Yunho menoleh kearah Jaejoong yang menengadah menatap langit, kemudian tersenyum dan ikut memandang langit.

.

.

"Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Yunho kepada Jaejoong yang tengah membuang botol soju ditempat sampah.

"Cuma 1 blok dari sini." Yunho mengerutkan dahinya menatap Jaejoong yang melihatnya dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

"Jadi selama ini kita tetangga rupanya. Kostku 2 blok dari sini." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yasudah, jalan bersama saja. Ayo."

Selama diperjalanan mereka saling bersenda gurau. Yunho mulai menyadari kalau Jaejoong mulai sedikit membuka diri kepadanya. Jaejoong tidak lagi memandangnya kesal seperti saat di kantin kemarin atau saat di minimarket tadi. Yunho pun merasa bersalah telah menjudge Jaejoong hanya dari luarnya saja. Jaejoong adalah orang yang lucu, ekspresinya yang spontan pun membuat Yunho selalu tertawa, Yunho berjanji dalam hati tidak akan mengejek Jaejoong lagi kedepannya.

"Nah, ini rumahku." Yunho melongo heran melihat pagar setinggi 2 meter yang ada didepannya. Jaejoong benar-benar anak orang kaya ternyata. Yunho melirik sekilas kedalam dan interior rumahnya terlihat sangat elegan.

"Urrghh, aku mau mengucapkan terima kasih telah mengantarkanku. Tapi kok malah terdengar seperti cewek ya...urghh pokoknya aku terima kasih deh." Jaejoong menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sementara Yunho masih sibuk melirik kedalam rumah Jaejoong melalui sela pagar.

"Aku juga terima kasih. By the way, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kau itu lucu, imut, dan ekspresimu itu hahahaha sangat bodoh but in the nice way! Sudah ya, aku pulang dulu. Bye." Yunho mengelus pelan kepala Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju kostnya. Jaejoong masih terus memandangi Yunho yang mulai menghilang di gelapnya malam. Jaejoong spontan memegang kedua pipinya yang memanas. Kemudian masuk kerumahnya dan menutup pagar dengan kencang sehingga membuat satpam rumahnya kaget. Jaejoong masih bersender dipagar sambil memegangi pipinya yang masih memanas.

"Tuan Jaejoong tidak apa-apa? Pipinya kok merah sekali? Tuan Jaejoong sakit?" Sahut satpam itu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Angkat pinggulmu lebih tinggi...tangan...third position...attitude...hitungan ketiga lalu arabesque..." seorang danseur bernama Fredie Park merupakan pria campuran Itali-Korea yang namanya sudah cukup terkenal di korea. Ia sudah mengajar di The Royals semalam 10 tahun. Fredie Park yang tegas dan bermulut pedas banyak ditakuti oleh murid The Royals.

"Semua boleh take five kecuali Jaejoong." Semua murid yang ada di kelas khusus itupun satu persatu mengambil botol minum mereka. Meninggalkan Jaejoong berdiri sendiri ditengah studio dance tersebut.

"Jaejoong, Arabesque one more time." Jaejoong pun mulai melakukan pose arabesque. Ia saat ini sangat gugup karena sadar dirinya melakukan kesalahan sehingga tidak diperbolehkan beristirahat.

"Sekali lagi."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan letak kesalahanmu sampai ku sadar sendiri. Sekali lagi."

"Sekali lagi."

Danseur Fredie Park memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menatap tajam Jaejoong.

"Sudah berapa lama kau menari ballet?"

"6 tahun danseur."

"Dan kau kesusahan melakukan arabesque? Lelucon macam apa ini?" Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya tak berani menatap danseur yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Kau teruslah bermimpi dapat peran Pangeran Siegfried, mungkin kau akan dapat peran itu dalam 6 tahun lagi." Fredie Park memandang remeh Jaejoong kemudian memangku kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Sana latihan arabesque sampai benar. Kau latihan di pojok saja. Dan yang lain take five is up! Semua kembali ke posisi semula dalam hitungan ketiga! One! Two!..."

Semua murid kelas khusus sudah dibubarkan oleh Danseur Fredie Park. Sudah 5 jam mereka berada di studio dan 3 jam dari kelas tersebut Jaejoong habiskan dengan berlatih arabesque tanpa istirahat. Jaejoong mengumpulkan tas perlengkapannya kemudian bergegas keluar dari ruang studio.

"Jae! Tunggu!" Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang ketika Eun Hee memanggilnya.

"Jae bagaimana kalau ki-"

"Maaf Eun Hee-yah. Aku ingin sendiri untuk sementara waktu." Belum selesai Eun Hee berbicara Jaejoong sudah memotongnya. Eun Hee yang menyadari bahwa Jaejoong sedang membutuhkan waktu menyendiri pun hanya memandangi punggung sahabatnya yang meninggalkan ruang studio.

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong tidak tau harus kemana dan membiarkan kaki kecilnya membawanya pergi sesuka hati, dan berakhirlah perjalanannya di kantin yang menyatukan The Royals dan Don Juan. Sore hari seperti ini kantin terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang tampak sedang memadu kasih ditengah hecticnya jadwal latihan mereka. Jaejoong memesan 1 botol susu strawberry kemudian memilih satu pojok meja. Ia duduk dan langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya. Jaejoong merasa hari ini adalah hari terburuknya selama karir baletnya. Ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya menjadi kehilangan fokus dan melupakan satu gerakan dasar dalam balet, Arabasque. Jaejoong merasakan tepukan pelan pada pundaknya, lalu mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini?" Ternyata Jung Yunholah yang menepuk pundaknya. Yunho tampak memakai bomber zara berwarna hijau lumut, dengan topi putihnya yang casual. Yunho kemudian duduk dihadapan Jaejoong sambil menyesap sebotol coca cola. Jaejoong hanya menghela nafas dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja.

"Yah, Kim Jaejoong." Jaejoong kembali mengangkat kepalanya menatap Yunho dengan bola matanya. Setelah berbicara dengan Yunho dua hari ini satu hal yang bisa Ia pastikan bahwa Jung Yunho adalah seorang pemaksa, mau tidak mau Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaanya.

"Aku merasa sangat useless hari ini. Aku bodoh. Aku tidak berguna." Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Demi Tuhan, itu cuma arabesque! Aku sudah latihan dance selama bertahun-tahun dan didepan danseur handal seperti Fredie Park aku terlihat sangat bodoh, pecundang! Aku tidak akan pernah bisa jadi Pangeran Siefried! Aku-"

"Hei hei hei.." Yunho memotong racauan Jaejoong sebelum lelaki itu menyalahkan dirinya lebih jauh.

"Jae, kau sendiri yang bilang untuk mencapai mimpi memang tidaklah mudah tapi kelak kau akan merasakan hal yang indah. Kau yang tidak bisa melakukan pose arabeski..arabesku.. atau apalah itu merupakan satu hambatan yang menghalangimu menuju mimpi. Kenapa hanya dengan hambatan seperti ini kau malah breakdown?"

"Entahlah Yunho aku tidak tau apa yang ada dipikiranku aku sendiri tidak mengerti. Aku hanya merasa hari ini adalah hariku yang paling buruk." Yunho tampak diam meandangi Jaejoong. Lalu tiba-tiba Ia bangkit dan menarik tangan kanan Jaejoong, memaksanya untuk bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ikut aku."

"Yah! Mau kemana?"

"Sudah pokoknya ikut saja."

Jaejoong mengikuti saja langkah Yunho. Masih dengan tangan kanannya yang ditarik. Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki gedung The Royals, kemudian Yunho membawanya ke salah satu ruang studio yang sangat Ia kenal. Ruang studio untuk kelas khusus.

"Ini ruangan dance-mu kan?" Jaejoong hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho kemudian melihat kedalam melalui kaca pintu, setelah memastikan ruangan itu kosong Yunho menarik tangan Jaejoong dan masuk ke studio dance yang tidak terlalu familiar dengan Yunho.

"Untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangannya yang masih digenggam Yunho.

"Nah, aku mau melihatmu melakukan pose arabesque itu, dan juga aku mau melihatmu menari balet." Mendengar perkataan Yunho sontak membuat Jaejoong membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku mau melihat saja."

"Tidak mau!" Yunho kemudian memutar bola matanya malas.

"Dasar pengecut." Jaejoong kembali membulatkan kedua bola matanya terkejut. Oke Ia tidak terima dibilang pengecut. Jaejoong melipat kedua lengan bajunya kemudian berjalan menuju sound system yang ada disudut ruangan. Lalu memutar The Rite of Springs sebagai lagu pengiringnya. Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat pinggul, tangan, dan membuka kaki kanannya melakukan pose Arabesque.

"Ini adalah pose arabesque." Yunho berpikir sejenak. Menganalisa pose yang dilakukan Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas lalu berjalan mendekati Jaejoong.

"Aku tau letak kesalahanmu, pikiranmu seakan kosong ketika melakukan arabesque, kau tidak menuangkan pikiranmu penuh saat melakukan pose itu." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya mendekati Jaejoong, memandangi kedua matanya dalam.

"Lakukan arabesque lagi. Yang harus kau tanamkan adalah bagaimana caramu dapat membuatku tersenyum hanya dengan pose arabasque." Mendengar kata-kata Yunho, Jaejoong menarik napasnya dalam, menutup kedua bola matanya sejenak.

Jaejoong kembali mengangkat pinggul dan tangannya, kemudian membuka kaki kanannya secara perlahan menghayati pose arabesque yang sempurna. Bunyi tepuk tangan Yunho menyelimuti studio dance tersebut. Yunho tengah tersenyum lebar memandang Jaejoong yang melakukan pose arabasque sempurna.

"Aku tau kalau kau adalah dancer yang hebat Jae, semua dancer butuh pujian dan semangat, bukan desakan." Yunho mengelus kepala Jaejoong pelan, membuat Jaejoong semakin bersemangat dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sekarang kau harus melihatku menari balet." Jaejoong memulai tarian balet untuk pementasan swan lake yang sudah dipelajarinya selama 4 bulan ini. Sesekali Yunho mengikuti gerakan Yunho yang konyol sehingga studio dance yang biasanya penuh dengan pressure itu ramai akan gelak tawa keduanya.

Dada Jaejoong berdebar kencang dan terasa hangat. Jaejoong tau hal ini tak sepatutnya terjadi pada dirinya. Apalagi debaran itu ditujukan untuk Jung Yunho.

.

.

 **.**

 **End of Chapter 2**

* * *

Njir panjangnya semoga ga ada yang ketiduran ditengah cerita ya T-T

Saya bukan ahli balet/hiphop, literally saya cuma bisa dance ubur-ubur (?) jadi kalau ada typo bisa dikoreksi.

Cerita ini terinpirasi dari la la land. Makanya little poem diawal cerita saya ambil dari lirik lagu soundtrack la la land XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Your Tiny Little Foot**

 **Rated : M (for language and some scene)**

 **Disclaimer : Kim Jaejoong and Jung Yunho have nothing to do with this story.**

 **Written by: Banshee**

 **This story purely came straight out from my brain.** **Any similarity** **with fictitious events or characters was purely coincidental** **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3 : Start a Fire**

 _I don't know why I keep moving my body  
I don't know if this is wrong or if it's right  
I don't know if there's a beat, or something's taking over me  
And I just know I'll feel so good tonight_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

"Yah Jung Yunho. Yang ini namanya Na Ri. Anak Spinning Dance Academy, tubuhnya woaah S line. Cantik kan?"

"Hm."

"Kalau yang ini namanya Se Im, bukan anak dance sih, temannya adikku. Masih polos dan anak baik-baik. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm.."

"Nah yang ini namanya Yeon Hee suaranya baguuus bisa dance juga. Trainee SM debut 2 atau 3 tahun lagi."

"Dadanya kurang besar."

"Kau suka yang berdada besar?"

"Tidak juga sih..."

"Nih nih. Namanya Lizzie. Mix Korean-Kanada. Mungkin ukuran 32B. Gimana-gimana?"

"Terlalu tinggi."

"YAH! Kau ini! Dari semua kau tidak ada yang suka?"

"Tidak ada yang sreg."

"Kau tidak suka perempuan apa gimana hah? Kau homo?"

"YAH KIM DONG HEE! Bilang homo sekali lagi kupenggal kepalamu itu."

Dong Hee hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Kemudian kembali fokus mengscroll iphonenya. Ia tadinya berniat baik untuk menjodohkan sahabat baiknya yang sudah lama menjomblo itu. Sahabatnya pun seperti tidak ada niatan untuk mencari pacar dan hanya fokus di dalam dunia dance saja.

"Dong Hee-yah, ngomong-ngomong dari mana kau bisa dapat list wanita sebanyak itu?"

"Aku ini tau bagaimana menikmati masa muda dengan cara bersenang-senang. Tidak seperti kau yang taunya ngedance saja." Yunho menoyor kepala Dong Hee.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bermain wanita, awas kena karma." Sahut Yunho menasehati sahabatnya ketika Ia hendak berjalan menuju sound system Yunho merasa cellphonenya bergetar di kantung celananya, Ia mengambil dan membaca sekilas dan nama kim jaejoong pun terpampang di layar cellphone.

 _'Yunho-ah! Aku lupa belum mengucapkan terima kasih atas dukunganmu kemarin. Perasaan ku jauh lebih baik hari ini.'_

Yunho tersenyum membaca pesan line dari Jaejoong. Ia selalu merasa senang apabila mampu membuat orang yang berada disekililingnya tersenyum. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Yunho pun langsung membalas line Jaejoong.

 _'Syukurlah kalau kau merasa lebih baik. Semangat dalam latihan hari ini. Aku yakin kau bisa.'_

"Waaaah waaaah kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Suara Dong Hee yang menggelegat mengejutkan Yunho. Setelah membalas pesan Jaejoong Ia kembali memasukkan cellphonenya ke kantung celana.

"Memangnya aku gak boleh senyum hah? Aku harus pasang muka seram terus gitu?"

"Bukan begitu bodoh! Pantesan kau menolak semua list cewek seksi dariku! Ternyata kau sudah ada pacar ya? Sial Yun!"

"Ya! Aku memang tidak punya pacar!"

"Jadi itu siapa yang buat kau senyum-senyum?"

"Dia..."

"Good morning class!" Belum selesai Yunho membalas perkataan Dong Hee, coach mereka sudah masuk ke ruang dance studio dengan senyum sumringahnya. Murid-murid kelas advancepun mulai berdiri di tengah studio dance.

"Oke...aku sudah membuat setlist lagu yang fix untuk dance group, jadi tinggal menambah beberapa koreo saja disebagian part menit ke 12.00. Yunho, Dong Hee, dan Dong Wook bantu aku membuat sisa koreonya. Yang lain bisa mulai latihan."

"Siap coach."

Suara decit sepatu pun mulai terdengar di studio dance tersebut, menandakan semangat sekelompok pria muda demi meraih mimpi dan tujuan mereka.

.

.

.

* * *

"Yah Kim Jaejoong! Kau chat sama siapa senyum-senyum sendiri?" Suara melengking Eun Hee membuat Jaejoong terlonjak kaget. Jaejoong menoleh sahabatnya yang tengah melakukan split itu.

"Bukan siapa-siapa." Jawaban Jaejoong membuat Eun Hee memicingkan kedua matanya menandakan bahwa Ia curiga.

"Jaejoong-ah...kau punya pacar?" Pertanyaan Eun Hee membuat Jaejoong memutarkan kedua bola matanya. Setelah Jaejoong meletakkan cellphonenya di tas Jaejoong kemudian mendekati Eun Hee dan bergabung melakukan pemanasan.

"Ditengah sibuknya jam latihan mana sempat aku mencari pacar. Huh." Jawaban Jaejoong malah membuat Eun Hee semakin curiga.

"Jadi kenapa kau senyum senyum? Kau chat sama siapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"TUH KAN!" Suara Eun Hee yang menggelegar lantas membuat semua mata yang ada diruangan itu tertuju pada Eun Hee dan Jaejoong. Membuat Eun Hee meringis tidak enak sementara Jaejoong sudah menahan tawanya. Ketika Eun Hee hendak memarahi Jaejoong suara lantang Danseur mereka memenuhi ruangan dance itu.

"Semua sudah ada di posisi dalam hitungan 3. Satu...dua..." Suara derap kaki bergemuruh di setiap sudut ruangan. Danseur Fredie Park memang sangatlah tegas dan jika kau tidak menuruti apapun perintahnya maka dijamin kau tidak bisa mengikuti kelas dalam 1 hari. Meninggalkan kelas dalam 1 hari sangatlah merugikan bagi murid kelas khusus ini. Mungkin saja akibat kau meninggalkan kelas, kau hanya akan mendapatkan peran kecil di pementasan swan lake. Semua itu akan sia-sia setelah kau berlatih 3 bulan lamanya.

Hanya bunyi sepatu Danseur Fredie Park yang memenuhi ruangan dance the royals itu. Murid-murid kelas khusus semua sudah berada didalam posisi. Danseur Fredie Park kini berdiri dengan tegapnya, Ia memandangi muka murid-muridnya yang tersirat gurat lelah karena mereka sudah berlatih selama 3 bulan.

"Karena pementasan Swan Lake dimajukan 1 minggu jadi aku putuskan hari ini adalah pengumuman peran." Semua murid yang ada di kelas khusus tidak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Harusnya pengumuman peran sekitar 2 minggu lagi.

"Peran akan diumumkan malam nanti. Jadi kalian masih punya waktu untuk membuktikan diri."

Jaejoong mengehela nafasnya panjang setelah mendengar ucapan Danseur. Ia akan bertekat memaksimalkan usahanya hari ini.

.

.

"Pirouette...second position...grand plie! Mana emosi kalian aku butuh emosi! Hyunsae kakimu kurang kau angkat!" Suara lantang Danseur memenuhi ruangan. Murid-murid kelas khusus kini sudah bercucuran keringat. Sudah 4 jam mereka latihan dan hanya diselingi beberapa menit istirahat.

"Come on! Kalian ini kelas khusus! Power!" Jaejoong mengehela nafasnya panjang dan menyela keringat yang sudah memenuhi dahinya. Sekilas Ia melirik Eun Hee yang sudah terlihat sangat capek.

"Third position...putar...arabesque! Yak Jaejoong! Arabesque sempurna!" Danseur Fredie Park tampak sumringah melihat arabesque sempurna Jaejoong. Muridnya itu belajar melalui kesalahan dengan cepat. Danseur Fredie Park kemudian menepuk tangannya 2 kali dan murid-murid di ruangan dance itupun menghentikan aktifitasnya.

"Kita istirahat makan siang selama 1 jam, kemudian kalian latihan sendiri tapi ingat aku punya asisten untuk mengawasi kalian, oh..pengumuman peran akan aku tempelkan di mading The Royals jam 8 malam. Class dismissed." Murid-murid kelas khusus pun membubarkan diri. Eun Hee kemudian menghampiri Jaejoong. Dari raut wajahnya pasti Ia sedang memikirkan perannya nanti.

"Yah tenang saja hari ini Danseur memujimu beberapa kali." Sahut Eun Hee sambil merangkul pundak Jaejoong.

"Tapi tetap saja..."

"Sudah-sudah ayo makan siang perutku sudah lapar sekali." Jaejoong hanya mengangguk lemas menerima ajakan Eun Hee.

.

.

.

* * *

"Aku rasa koreonya sudah pas untuk memenuhi sebagian part yang kosong ini. Tinggal panggil anak-anak saja supaya diajarkan." Yunho, Dong Hee, dan Dong Wook mengangguk setuju perkataan coach Andy. Sudah 4 jam mereka menyusun koreo yang masih kasar, kemudian memoles ulang agar bisa diajarkan langsung.

"Dong Hee-yah, suruh anak-anak supaya standby." Dong Hee mengumpulkan dance crewnya untuk berdiri di tengah studio dan siap pada posisi masing-masing.

"Oke, sebelum Yunho, Dong Hee dan Dong Wook mengajari kalian gerakan untuk menit 12.00 ada baiknya kalian tunjukan lagi dance menit 00.00 sampai menit 10.00, itu berarti sampai lagu The Weekend saja. Ok music!"

Lagu Kanye West - Famous pun memenuhi dance studio Don Juan. Coach Andy memperhatikan dengan seksama gerakan murid-muridnya dan diantara semua memang gerakan Yunholah yang paling luwes. Sepertinya coach Andy memutuskan memberikan Yunho solo dikompetisi world of dance selanjutnya. Menurut pengamatannya murid-muridnya hanya memerlukan sedikit perbaikan dibeberapa part. Baginya dance group mereka sudah sempurna dan siap maju di kompetisi world of dance.

"OH SHIT!"

BRAK!

KREK

"ARGH!"

"YUNHO-AH!"

Mata coach Andy melotot melihat kejadian yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tidak tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi disaat mau kompetisi begini. Salah satu junior kelas advance tidak menjejakkan kakinya sempurna, lalu Ia kehilangan keseimbangan sehingga Ia tidak sengaja mendorong Yunho yang berada didepannya. Hell no, Coach Andy berharap tidak ada kejadian apapun yang bisa menghambat jalan mereka ke kompetisi.

"YAH! YUNHO-AH! GWENCHANA?" Dong Hee panik sambil memegangi kaki Yunho. Yunho terlihat meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pergelangan kakinya yang terasa sangat berdenyut.

"YAH! NEO MWOHAE? Gimana kalau sesuatu terjadi dengan kakinya hah!" Dong Hee memarahi juniornya yang tidak sengaja mendorong Yunho. Yunho yang tidak mau terjadi keributan di ruangan itu menarik tangan Dong Hee.

"Sudahlah Dong Hee-ah. Bukan salahnya." Sahut Yunho sambil masih menahan sakit dikakinya. Yunho merasa bahwa kakinya mungkin terkilir. Kalau sudah begini paling tidak butuh 2-3 minggu untuk bisa sembuh.

Coach Andy menghampiri murid-muridnya untuk menengahi.

"Kenapa kalian jadi malah berantam? Dong Hee, Dong Wook, bawa Yunho ke klinik cepat!"

.

.

Don Juan Dance Academy menyediakan klinik sebagai fasilitasnya. Keberadaan Klinik memanglah sangat dibutuhkan untuk pertolongan pertama murid-murid Don Juan yang mengalami cidera. Kebanyakan kasus mereka adalah terkilit, urat tertarik, kram, dan lain sebagainya. Namanya juga dancer, jadi sangat mengandalkan kelenturan otot dan tulang mereka.

"Kakimu terkilir. Ini kuberi salap dan balsam otot kaki sebagai pertolongan pertama. Sering sering kau pijat perlahan ya?" Yunho mengangguk mengiyakan perkataan perawat klinik.

"Oh ya! Ini nih yang sering dilanggar dancer seperti kalian, jangan ngedance dulu selama 3 minggu. Kalau kau paksakan, kedepannya malah berakibat fatal." Yunho terkekeh mendengar tuturan perawat itu. Kemudian kembali meringis akibat denyutan dikakinya.

"Bagaimana ini Yun? Jadi kau tidak bisa ikut kompetisi?" Dong Hee yang setia mendampingi Yunho disampingnya terlihat panik.

"Kau dengar sendiri aku tidak bisa dance selama 3 minggu. Sedangkan world of dance 2 minggu lagi."

"SHIT AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH JUNIOR ITU."

"YA!YA!YA!" Yunho menoyor kepala Dong Hee kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Sudahlah, lagian ini kan grup dance, soloku di menit 7 bisa saja kau gantikan."

"Tapi Yuuuunn...tidak ada kau sama saja melepaskan harapan kemenangan." Yunho menoyor lagi kepala sahabatnya itu. Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini menoyor Dong Hee adalah hobinya.

"Pesimis sekali kau! Tanpaku juga kalian bisa bersinar kok. Percaya padaku."

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong kini memandang jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah pukul 19.45. 15 menit lagi menuju pengumuman peran. Jaejoong menenggak air dari botol minumnya untuk mengusir kecemasan yang ada didalam dirinya. 15 menit lagi nasibnya akan ditentukan. 15 menit lagi usahanya selama 3 bulan ini akan membuahkan hasil. 15 menit lagi menuju mimpinya. Jaejoong terus berdoa didalam hati. Eun Hee tampak berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang tengah duduk di bangki ruang studio.

"Sial...15 menit lagi. Semoga nasibku baik hari ini urrghhhh aku harus mendapatkan ratu angsa." Sahut Eun Hee kemudian merampas botol minum yang masih ditangan Jaejoong.

"Dan aku harus mendapatkan peran Pangeran Siegfried urghh." Keduanya kini hanya menatap kosong ke arah pintu ruangan dance menunggu kabar dari junior mereka kalau pengumuman sudah ditempelkan.

BRAK

Pintu ruangan dance dibuka lebar mengejutkan semua orang yang ada diruang dance tersebut.

"Sunbaenim-deul...pengumuman sudah ditempelkan."

Balerina dan balerino yang ada diruangan dance itupun berbondong-bondong berlari menuju mading The Royals. Tak terkecuali Eun Hee dan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggenggam erat tangan Eun Hee, Eun Hee pun juga menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong. Kini keduanya sudah sampai didepan mading The Royals yang sudah dikerubungi puluhan orang. Jaejoong menatap nama yang tercantum dikertas itu. Kemudia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jaejoong menoleh ke Eun Hee yang juga membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, lalu Eun Hee pun menatap Jaejoong.

 **Swan Lake: JANG EUN HEE**

 **Pangeran Siegfried: KIM JAE JOONG**

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Eun Hee dan Jaejoong berteriak kencang kemudian saling berpelukan erat.

"Eun Hee-yah aku mendapatkan pangeran siegfried!" Kedua bola mata Jaejoong berkaca-kaca menandakan kesenangan yang teramat sangat.

"Jaejoong-ah aku dapat peran swan lake!" Eun Hee mengeratkan pelukannya dileher Jaejoong.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" Eun Hee dan Jaejoong berteriak kencang lagi untuk meluapkan rasa senang mereka. Jaejoong lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Eun Hee yang berkaca-kaca.

"Eun Hee-yah semua ini akan menjadi lebih mudah karena kau adalah swan lake-nya! Ayo kita berjuang bersama-sama!" Eun Hee sangat terharu mendengar ucapan Jaejoong.

"Pasti Jaejoong-ah! Ayo kita saling membantu sehingga kita menjadi pasangan ballet yang keren!" Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar ucapan Eun Hee sambil mengacak gemas rambut Eun Hee.

"Sebentar ne, aku mau mengabarkan ini pada orang tuaku." Eun Hee kemudian merogoh kantong sakunya dan menelpon orang tuanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. Memangnya Jaejoong punya orang yang bisa Ia bagikan kabar gembira ini? Orang tuanya bahkan enggan mendengar Jaejoong bercerita mengenai ballet sedikit saja. Raut wajah Jaejoong mendadak berubah ketika teringat akan sesuatu. Ia kan punya Yunho yang bisa diberitahukan akan kabar gembira ini. Jaejoong pun merogoh kantung celananya hendak menelpon Yunho. Setelah terdengar beberapa bunyi panggilan suara Yunho pun terdengar diseberang sana.

 _"Ne Jae?"_

"YUNHO-AAAAH"

 _"Yah wae wae wae kenapa kau teriak-teriak seperti kemalingan hah?"_

"Yunho-ah! Aku dapat peran Pangeran Siegfried!"

" _WHAT? BENARKAH JAE? Waahh chukkae Jae! Sudah kutebak kau pasti dapat peran itu!"_ Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban Yunho.

"Yunho-ah kau di Don Juan tidak? Karena aku sangat senang malam ini, aku berbaik hati mentraktirmu makan malam? Gimana gimana?"

 _"Tidak Jae aku tidak di Don Juan, dan maaf sepertinya malam ini aku tidak bisa keluar."_

...

"Kau sudah punya acara lain?" Yunho dapat mendengar suara Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba tidak bersemangat. Yunho menjadi merasa bersalah.

 _"Bukan begitu Jae, aku...tadi terkilir. Jadi tidak bisa kemana-mana selain istirahat dirumah."_

"APA? Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan? Ya sudah linekan aku alamat kosmu. Aku akan membawakanmu makanan."

 _"Jae tidak usah repot-repot aku-"_ Belum selesai Yunho menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Suara merdu Jaejoong memotong dan tak mampu membuat Yunho menolak lagi.

"Yun, aku tidak punya teman lain selain kau untuk merayakan hari bahagia ini, Eun Hee pasti akan merayakan bersama orang tuanya. Jadi...Kirimkan alamat kosmu sekarang bodoh!"

.

.

.

* * *

Jaejoong sangat mengenal wilayah sekitar rumahnya ini, Ia sudah tinggal semenjak masih berumur 6 tahun. Hal itulah yang membuat Jaejoong dengan mudah dapat menemukan gedung kos-kosan Yunho. Gedung yang tidak terlalu mewah itu memiliki 3 lantai. Yunho sudah memberitahu Jaejoong bahwa Ia tinggal di lantai dua kamar 012. Jaejoong kini sudah berdiri di depan kamar Yunho dengan memegang kantung belanjaan berisikan berbagai makanan dan beberapa botol beer. Jaejoong memutuskan untuk membeli beer saja yang tidak terlalu keras, bukan soju, karena Yunho sedang sakit. Jaejoong mengetuk pintu kamar Yunho kemudian berhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki Yunho. Tak lama pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok santai Yunho, hanya mengenakan kaos oblong bertuliskan Nirvana dan mengenakan celana boxer bermotifkan daun ganja.

"Masuklah." Jaejoong lalu masuk sambil melepaskan sepatunya, Ia memperhatikan sudut kamar Yunho. Kamarnya tidak terlalu besar tapi cukup rapi untuk ukuran kamar lelaki. Televisi, sofa, tempat tidur, dapur kecil, dan kamar mandi semuanya menjadi satu. Jaejoong kemudian meletakkan belanjaannya diatas meja kecil yang terletak diantara sofa dan televisi.

"Aku membawakanmu bubur kepiting, In case kau belum makan malam." Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang kini tampak kesusahan untuk berjalan. Jaejoong yang tidak sabar akhirnya menyuruh Yunho agar duduk saja. Jaejoong pun mengambilkan piring dan sendok. Lalu duduk disofa tepat disamping Yunho. Jaejoong membuka satu kaleng beer kemudian menenggaknya sambil menonton tv.

"Yun, bagaimana kakimu? Bukankah world of dance sudah dekat?" Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang tengah asik menyantap buburnya.

"Aku disuruh istirahat 3 minggu. Mau bagaimana lagi? Kemungkinan besar aku tidak ikut kompetisi. Aku tidak mau mengorbankan masa depan kakiku. Lagian ini dance group kok." Jawab Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang tengah menyesap kembali beernya.

"Hah...nasib dancer hanya bisa mengandalkan kaki-kaki kecil ini untuk menggapai mimpi." Yunho tertawa mendengar perkataan Jaejoong yang sangat random.

"Kau sendiri? Pasti sangat senang bisa mendapatkan peran yang kau impikan seumur hidup." Yunho masih memandang Jaejoong yang dilihat melalui guratan wajahnya saja terlihat bahwa suasana hatinya sedang senang.

"Sangat Yun, sangat senang, rasanya ingin terbang ke angkasa saja, lalu tidak usah balik lagi kebumi." Perkataan random Jaejoong semakin membuat Yunho tertawa. Persis seperti kata hatinya, kehadiran Jaejoong tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan.

Yunho melanjutkan menghabiskan sendok terakhir buburnya. Jaejoong pun menenggak habis botol beernya. Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya seakan fokus menikmati suasana nyaman di ruangan itu. Jaejoong kemudian membuka dua botol beer. Memberikan satu kepada Yunho dan yang satunya Ia tenggak sendiri.

"Aku akan lebih senang kalau orang tuaku mau datang kepementasan. Melihat putranya meraih mimpi dengan usaha sendiri. Aku hanya ingin menunjukan pada orang tuaku bahwa aku bisa dan aku mampu. Aku ingin mematahkan anggapan mereka bahwa ballet ini hanyalah hobi sementaraku." Suara merdu Jaejoong memutus keheningan di ruangan tersebut. Yunho kemudian memandang Jaejoong, melihat sudut wajah Jaejoong dari samping yang tampak sempurna, Yunho baru sadar bahwa hidung Jaejoong sangatlah mancung jika dilihat dari samping seperti ini. Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya melihat Yunho. Mengejutkan Yunho sedikit, takut Jaejoong sadar kalau dari tadi Ia memperhatikan lelaki itu.

"Tapi melihatmu hidup tanpa orang yang tidak mendukungmu malah membuat kau jauh lebih baik, seakan-akan memberikanku dorongan juga untuk tidak terlalu berharap." Yunho kini dapat memandang dengan jelas bola mata Jaejoong yang kecoklatan.

"Kau tidak memerlukan orang-orang penuh toxic dalam hidupmu Jae." Yunho masih setia memandangi seluruh wajah Jaejoong. Ia juga baru sadar bahwa bulu mata Jaejoong sangatlah lebat.

"Aku tau Yun, kau adalah role modelku yang baru." Jaejoong tertawa kecil. Yunho pun menurunkan pandangannya ke bibir Jaejoong. Bibir itu sangat merah membuat Yunho bertanya-tanya apakah Jaejoong menggunakan lip tint?

Keheningan kembali memenuhi sudut kamar Yunho. Hanya suara televisi yang dapat terdengar. Sedangkan kedua insan dikamar tersebut masih asyik saling bertatapan. Yunho tidak sadar sekarang Ia memajukan kepalanya secara perlahan, sedangkan Jaejoong masih tetap berada di posisinya. Taklama Jaejoong dapat merasakan basah bibir Yunho yang ada di bibirnya. Mengecup dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Jaejoong lalu melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Yunho, memperdalam ciuman mereka. Yunho kini tidak hanya mengecup dan menghisap bibir Jaejoong, Ia juga memainkan lidahnya lalu menggigit gemas bibir merah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah diantara ciuman mereka. Jaejoong kini meremas rambut Yunho dan terus memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jaejoong tidak sadar bahwa kini Ia sudah naik diatas pangkuan Yunho. Jaejoong pun menggoyangkan pantatnya seakan ingin membangkitkan gairah Yunho. Yunho pun membalas meremas pantat Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong mendesah panjang, lalu Yunho menarik lagi bibir Jaejoong melanjutkan ciuman mereka. Ciuman Yunho turun ke dagu dan leher Jaejoong kemudian menggigit leher putih itu sehingga meninggalkan bekas merah-keunguan. Jaejoong yang sudah sangat tidak tahan menurunkan tangan kanannya secara perlahan kemudian masuk kedalam boxer bermotif ganja Yunho. Sangat tangan Jaejoong memegang penis Yunho, Yunho membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut. Lalu mendorong Jaejoong keras hingga Jaejoong jatuh terjungkang.

"Jjj-ae?"

"SHIT YUN! Kenapa kau mendorongku hah?" Jaejoong bangun sambil membereskan bajunya yang berantakan akibat aktifitas mereka.

"Kau memegang penisku Jae!" Yunho kini ikut berdiri berhadapan dengan Jaejoong.

"Jadi?" Jaejoong mengerutkan dahinya. Jaejoong heran dengan Yunho. Demi Tuhan bahkan Yunho meremas pantatnya.

"Aku bukan gay!" Jaejoong tertawa remeh.

"Heh, bukan gay? Kau yang menciumku duluan!" Yunho kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya, Yunho bahkan tidak sadar bahwa Ia yang mencium Jaejoong duluan.

"Jaejoong, aku minta kau lupakan apa yang terjadi dan aku mohon supaya kau pulang sekarang." Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Tanpa pikit panjang Jaejoong mengumpulkan semua barang-barangnya. Yunho hanya memandanginya acuh. Sebelum Jaejoong keluar dari pintu kamarnya Jaejoong berbalik dan menatap Yunho yang memandangnya acuh.

"Aku tarik kata-kataku kalau kau adalah role modelku, dan kau tetaplah Yunho yang pertama kali aku kenal, kalau kau adalah Yunho si brengsek."

Jaejoong kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamar Yunho sambil terisak. 1 jam lalu Ia sangat senang bagaikan terbang diangkasa, 1 jam kemudian Ia merasakan sakit bagaikan dilempar ke bumi dari angkasa. Life is a bitch.

.

.

.

 **End of Chapter 3**

* * *

Well...that escalated quickly...lmao.

Thanks for the review! You guys rock!

Dan yang belum pernah review ayok direview supaya aku juga semangat lanjutin ff joget-joget ini.


End file.
